


Catnip

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, tartan underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Who slipped the catnip into Minerva's Firewhiskey?Done for Daily_Devian't 12th birthday bash.





	Catnip




End file.
